


Once Upon a November

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [7]
Category: ER
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-16
Updated: 2001-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing what I broke you could say. Putting the toys back in their box how I found them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel of Breathe, takes place three months later.

Malucci was again in front of the board looking up. "Is the chief coming in tonight?"

Frank snorted, "What, you want to suck up some more? Lately you have been the perfect doctor. Gunning for Kim's spot Dave?"

Randi walked in, "Frank, aren't you off now?"

Frank huffed, "Well, I know when I'm not wanted." And handed over some paperwork to Randi as he left.

Randi shook her head, "If I weren't here..." Malucci actually chuckled at this, which surprised Randi immensely. "Dave, what is up with you lately? You really seem very competent. Dr. Weaver hasn't had to raise her voice at you in the past three months. You being tamed Dave?"

Dave steeled his jaw. "Jeeze Randi, I have been an attending for a while now. But maybe I have just realized that I was being an ass to the chief. Or maybe I realized that she takes so much shit from all of us, maybe we should just do our jobs ourselves instead of waiting for her to tell us what to do. And you might not believe this, no one might believe this, but I am competent. I'll be in curtain three." He stormed off.

Kerry walked out of the lounge and headed towards the admit desk. "I'm so surprised, there isn't a convention at the desk. Was this your doing Randi?"

Randi shook her head, "Nope, can't blame me, I just got on. Malucci is in curtain, three I think, and Dr. "Resi" Smith is in Exam one."

Kerry rolled her eyes at the nickname that Randi had given all the residents, "I can see that, but thank you Randi."

Randi did a double take at Kerry's back. Kerry hadn't thanked or complemented or encouraged anyone in three months. Kerry just took a chart and moved down the hall.

oOOOOo

Kerry leaned against her locker. Hell had broken loose in the ER. This was not new, but this time it had involved Dave's first steady girlfriend. Who was now lying on a bed in ICU dying. She had wanted to come into the ER to wish him a happy birthday one day early. Instead she got into a car accident and made it into the ER that way.

Needless to say Dave was crushed and he had retreated up to the roof almost as soon as Kerry had told him to leave the Trauma room. Kerry took a deep breath. "Randi, will you call up to Psych. And see if someone can talk to Dave?"

Randi nodded, "Dr. Legaspi is on duty for the ER I think."

Kerry closed her eyes in weariness, "Whoever they have is fine. I don't want him to do anything impulsive. He hasn't changed that much in three months."

Randi chuckled, "Isn't that the truth. You did find that umm....thing in the fridge right?"

Kerry grimaced with a smile, "Ah, of course. Had his fingerprints all over it. Randi, I'll be in the lounge if anyone needs me."

oOOOOo

There was a knock at the lounge door. Kerry looked up, confused. "You can come on in. It's a lounge."

Kim walked in, not looking as comfortable as usual, since this was their first work interaction since the stabbing. "Kerry?"

Kerry nodded, "That's what it says on my coat. What can I do for you Kim?" Kerry set her jaw. It had been a hard three months for both Kim and Kerry. Kim had been rehabbing both her body and her mind. And Kerry had been working more and more hours as the months went on.

Kim gripped her clipboard to her chest. "It's Dr. Malucci. He is not responding to me at all. And I don't like it that he is up on the roof. Would you try talking to him?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist or a psychologist. How would I be of any help to this situation?" Kerry asked

Kim smiled, "I might not remember a lot of things yet, but you are his superior, and from what I have heard in my few hours back, he looks up to you. Would you mind trying?"

Kerry shrugged, "I might as well, but you'll be there?"

Kim nodded as they walked out of the lounge, "Of course."

Kerry spoke to Randi, "I'm going up to the roof to kick some sense into Malucci. Page me if anything comes in okay?"

Randi smiled and nodded, "You got it Dr. Weaver."

oOOOOo

Dave was sitting in the farthest corner from the door to the roof. Kim opted to stay by the door as Kerry walked over to him. "Hey David, how are you doing?"

Dave groaned, "Guess that Dr. Legs, who doesn't know that she is Dr. Legs, just couldn't give up on me that easily huh? She probably thinks that I'm going to jump off the roof or something."

Kerry winced as she sat down next to him. "Well, that would be a waste, but if you were going to do it. You would have to tell me, so that I could redistribute your cases."

Dave looked up in surprise and rolled his eyes. "I don't get you chief. For the past three months you have been a bitch on wheels. Why don't you just go up to Legs and French kiss her?"

Kerry shot back, "Why are you up here wallowing in self pity when you could be spending time with your girlfriend; what could be her last moments."

Dave looked away, "I asked you first."

Kerry set her jaw, "Fine, you want to play this game. We play this game. But you had better look at me when I'm talking." Dave slowly turned his head towards Kerry. "You want the truth, I'll give you the truth. I don't think that it will happen again, I found love once. Sure...we're still friends, house mates, but this has thrown our relationship all out of whack, and I fear we're not going to find it  
again."

Dave looked confused, "Has she said something? And she is going to get her memory back right?"

Kerry shrugged, "She could, but Dave, the problem isn't physical it is psychological. Now it's your turn. What are you afraid of?"

Dave sighed, "I don't know. Julia was the first person that I really loved. What if she was my only chance for love?"

Kerry resisted the urge to ruffle Dave's blonde hair. An urge that disturbed Kerry a bit to tell you the truth. "Nah, you're young. And I've found that your first big relationship isn't always your best.  
Now, you are officially off duty. What are you going to do when you get back inside?"

Dave responded with a roll of his eyes, "I'm going to go see my girlfriend chief. What about you? Got any hot dates tonight."

Kerry grinned inwardly, the Dave Malucci who had been missing for the past three months was back in force. "No, I don't Dave."

Dave got up, and helped Kerry up. "Well, you want to do something later...go cruising for chicks or something."

"Sure." Dave whirled around so fast that Kerry thought he was actually going to fall off the roof. He just wound up severely disoriented.

"Did you just say that you would go...with...to..." Dave stuttered.

Kerry shrugged, "If you tell anyone I'll have to kill you of course. But yes...for some reason I have the need to get out of the house tonight."

Dave looked like a kid in a candy store. "Can...can we go to a lesbian bar. I would be the perfect Doctor for the rest of my life...pleeeeze?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Up to you Dave. But make it PG-13?"

Dave nodded to himself with a gigantic smile on his face as he went back into the building mumbling "PG-13, PG-13."

Kerry chuckled, and Kim raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you weren't a Psychologist in another lifetime Kerry?"

Kerry led the way downstairs, "No, all I did was fulfill one of his life long fantasies."

Kim's other eyebrow joined the first, "Do I want to know?"

Kerry smiled for the first time in a while, "Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry groaned as she entered the seminar about Advances in Neuroleptic Theory. She mumbled to herself, "Right...new stuff..." and sighed as she sat down in the nearest seat she could find.

She practically jumped when Kim spoke from next to her, "Aren't these just so much fun?" Kerry took a deep breath, and Kim laughed softly, "Did I frighten you? I'm sorry. I thought you knew that I was here."

Kerry took another breath to try to slow her heart. It was racing so fast that she was sure that Kim could hear it. "That's okay. And these are always just a barrel of laughs. I was going to let Malucci  
experience this great seminar, but he's otherwise occupied at the moment." 

Kim winced sympathetically, "Has he ever lost anyone near to him?"

Kerry shook her head, "I don't think so. Did I miss anything interesting? We had a bit of food poisoning fiasco. Lots of projectile vomit." Kim's eyes got large. "So, scrubs for the rest of the day."

Kim now truly looked over at Kerry and whispered, "You know you look good in those scrubs."

Kerry blushed, "Thank you...now...we...yeah."

Kim chuckled and focused back on the speaker. Letting Kerry regain her composure.

oOOOOo

Kerry heard a tentative knock on her door. She rolled her eyes at Dave's nervousness. He had been all ready for this date for days. This of course was what he was calling it, but everyone in the ER knew better. Except for Kim, who was just plain confused. Kerry had tried to explain before Kim left for her own night out that she definitely didn't have any interest in David Malucci. But she for some reason hadn't very been successful.

_"I thought that you said that you and I were in a relationship...before."_

_Kerry closed her eyes, "We were...we are...we...look. I have no interest in David. For one thing, I don't really go for tall, dark, and handsome. Blonde, tall and stunningly beautiful people I have been  
known to go out with." Kerry's mouth curved into a small smile. "Add to that the fact that he is my subordinate...there is no good analogy. He offered to go somewhere, I accepted, and it is not a date."_

_Kim still didn't look convinced, but ceded the issue. "Well, have a good time tonight Kerry."_

_Kerry closed her eyes again, this time for longer, "You...you too Kim." And Kim had left the apartment._

Kerry opened the door for Dave. Who was dressed in all leather. Kerry inwardly winced, "You look....nice David. Are you ready to go?"

Dave frowned, "That is my line."

Kerry barely kept a straight face, "David, I wouldn't be so sure that your lines will work tonight."

Dave looked confused then his eyes got large. "Right...no lines. Just be dashing. I can do dashing. Have I done dashing before chief?"

Kerry looked Dave up and down, "David, call me Kerry. People might...get the wrong idea."

Dave looked down and blushed to his dark roots. "Well, your chariot awaits. Just tell me where we are going."

oOOOOo

Dave just sat back at their table, he hadn't touched his drink. And Kerry didn't think that he was going to. She shook her head, he seemed to be in heaven. "David. You in there?"

Dave's attention snapped to Kerry, "Sorry Ch...Kerry. I...yeah. So, how have you been? I mean other than the obvious, that your life partner doesn't know that you and she have...had...this wicked hot and heavy relationship."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Hot and Heavy??"

Dave opened his mouth a few times before any sound came out. "I mean...you know, at work...and...crap..."

Kerry took pity on the man, "Okay, how about this, no talk about work, or the unsinkable Dr. Kim Legaspi?"

Dave nodded and took a deep breath, "I can do that. So, you come here often?"

Kerry shook her head, "Nope, never."

Dave looked around and then looked back at Kerry surprised, "But, why not...I mean...wow...look at this place."

Kerry smirked, "Well, I do have a job David." The place had gotten a lot more filled since they had gotten there.

A woman came over to their table where there was an empty chair, "Do you mind if sit here? There isn't a whole lot of room."

Dave shrugged and glanced over at Kerry, "Go right ahead, I'm Kerry and this is David."

The woman shook both their hands, "I'm Danilee. Don't ask why my parents named me that. Most people call me Lee."

Dave looked confused, "Not Dani? I'm confused."

Kerry smiled, "You are a meadow judged by god."

Dave looked between Kerry and Lee still confused, "Huh?"

Lee smiled, "That is the general meaning of my name. Not many people know that kind of thing. Are you a nameologist?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, and I don't think that is what they are called."

Dave thought that the two women were pulling some womanly thing over him. "So, what does mine mean?"

Kerry didn't blink, "Friend, or sometimes beloved."

Dave narrowed his eyes, "Yours? Kim's?"

Kerry looked a little bit uncomfortable at this, "Dark-haired, and..." Kerry thought for a second. "I'm not sure about the name Kimberly."

Dave didn't let this go, "If you were to guess."

Kerry was now shooting a glare that would have made him spontaneously combust at work. She now realized why she had never really socialized with her co-workers outside of work, and wondered what had possessed her bring Dave out with her. "If I were to guess I would say..." She trailed off as she saw a shock of golden tresses over at the bar. She thought she also saw someone who looked distinctly like Kate, which had to mean that Christy wasn't far behind. She shook herself out of it. "Leader of Warriors."

"Ah ha...I knew it, you were pulling my leg. No way Kimberly means that. Ha...I gotcha." Dave looked around a little, "Umm...I think that I'll be right back."

Lee leaned closer to Kerry when Dave left, "So how long have you guys known each other?"

Kerry responded, "Way too long...we work together...why?"

Lee smiled, "Has he been...himself for long?"

Kerry furrowed her brow for a moment, and then her eyes got large. "You are a very forward woman aren't you?"

Lee nodded, "Yep, nothing good ever came out of being nice. So...how long?"

Kerry could now barely keep the smile off of her face. She knew that what she about to do wasn't the nicest thing, but someone had to get revenge for what he had put in the staff refrigerator. And she figured, this wasn't going to hurt anything. She spied Dave coming back, "Well, why don't you ask...him...I'm just going to refill..." She held up her glass.

Lee nodded distractedly as Kerry made her way to the bar laughing quietly. Christy, of course, was the first to spot Kerry. "Well, look Kimmie. Now, do you remember Kerry Weaver?"

Kim looked at Christy with an upturned eyebrow, "We live in the same apartment Christy."

Christy whirled around, and most of her drink found its way onto Kerry. "What the hell? Is that one of the things that you...DON'T remember. No wonder why you wanted to get out of the house. You  
couldn't stand living with this bitch anymore."

Kerry started to step forward, but Kim stopped her, "No, that's not the reason. Look, I...I think I might know why we drifted apart in these seven years. So, let's just pretend that we are still drifting  
okay?"

Christy was now red with rage, and alcohol. "Why you..."

Kate quickly moved in front of Christy. "Sorry Kim, I thought that maybe she would have changed her attitude towards Kerry in seven years."

Kim inclined her head, "I'm sorry too...I'll call you okay?"

Kate smiled, "You got it...bye Kerry. It's been nice trying to keep Christy from killing you tonight. Sorry about the shirt though, and it looked pretty good on you before the drink happened."

Kerry blushed and smiled back, "I think I've been attacked by worse. You've never lived until you have tried to get..." Kerry blushed, "Umm...never mind...Goodnight Kate."

Kim and Kerry sat back down at the bar. "Well, you are soaking wet, I guess that went well." Kim rolled her eyes in disgust. "So I take it that you and Christy have met?"

Kerry winced, "Yes, it wasn't a great meeting the first time either, so don't feel bad. I think she is crushed on you hon." Kerry's eyes widened when she realized what she had called Kim, but Kim hadn't  
seemed to notice.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so is Kate. But she hides it better, and holds her liquor better too. So, this was Dr. Malucci's fantasy? Not very original."

Kerry shrugged, "I needed to get out, he asked, in his own peculiar way." Kerry smiled a bit, "Plus I know that this will last me at least a week of him being ultra good. But I should probably go rescue him. Before he gets asked out."

Kim looked around the bar, to make sure that they were in the same place. "Asked out?"

Kerry smirked, "Danilee over there thinks that David is really...well...Darlene, or Debby, or..."

Kim held up a hand, "You're kidding."

"I don't kid." Kerry said with a straight face.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, then we should probably go rescue him."

Kerry let out the laugh that she had been holding in. "Let's go then."

They walked over to the pair. They both looked up, "Hey Dr. Legaspi, what are you doing here?"

Kim shrugged, "Standing at the moment."

Dave blinked a few times, and Kerry asked, "Are you ready to go David?"

Dave looked up surprised, "No, I think I'll stay here for a bit with Lee. We have a lot in common. Can you bum a ride with Dr. Legaspi?"

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Are you sure Dave? You have an early shift tomorrow."

Dave shrugged, "She knows about Julia...look...I'll live. You guys  
have fun."

Kerry shook her head, and as she walked away from the table with Kim she spoke, "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, we're ho...we're back." Kerry stuttered as she threw her keys down and hung her jacket up. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, do you have an early shift?"

Kim looked up distractedly, "What? Oh, no we both have the day off."

It was Kerry's turn to look surprised, "Oh, okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then."

Kim smiled a little at this, "Why did you feel you needed to get out Kerry? I mean....I can move out, or find somewhere. I wish more than anything that I could remember things like the first time I met you." Kerry winced, "or our first date." Kerry kept wincing.

"Those weren't my best moments..." Kerry moved into the living room and bent down to start a fire going. "The past five years have had a lot more happy moments than the first year."

Kim came over and relaxed on the couch. "Tell me about the first time we met Kerry. Please?" Kim had that very effective puppy dog look on her face, "If I can't remember us, I want to get to know you again. And...maybe it will help me?"

Kerry sighed and took a seat next to Kim, their shoulders just barely touching. "It isn't your fault that you cannot remember us. And I guess it is a little weird having you here, but not...here. If you  
know what I'm saying." Kim nodded sadly, "The first time we met, ah yes, I remember that very clearly. If there is one thing that was a constant in our relationship that first year. It was that you never  
actually caught me at my best. Our first meeting was no different." 

_Kerry was in her most alpha bitch mode. The maintenance crews were still on strike, and soon the nurses and doctors would join them if the ER, and the rest of the hospital didn't get cleaned. She seemed to glower through Randi, the only one in the ER who didn't seem affected by Kerry. "I want Romano on the phone now. You can tell his secretary that if I don't see him dealing with the mess  
that he brought on himself then I will personally see that all the maintenance and transportation workers' demands are met, and surpassed. He can either do it himself, or get his scrawny ass to the  
negotiating table. Because it isn't my job." Randi nodded more seriously than usual and got to the task as Kerry stormed through quickly vacated space to the lounge._

_Kim Legaspi, who had only been hired two days ago, pushed off from the post that she had been leaning against and strolled to the lounge. Exchanging greetings with both Luka, and Yosh. She quietly pushed open the door to the lounge. When Kerry heard the door open she didn't even look up. She just spoke tiredly, "Look, I'm not on duty anymore. If it is a patient, tell Dr. Kovac, if it's another doctor tell Kovac, if it your mother, tell Kovac, and if something is dirty... your mother supposedly taught you how to wash it. So do it..."_

_Kim laughed, it was a soft and melodic sound and it brought Kerry's head up. "I guess that this wouldn't be the best time to introduce myself then." With a smile she said, "I do know how to wash linens though."_

_As Kim turned to leave Kerry stopped her, "No, its okay. It has just...been a long day." Kim turned around and came back in. She motioned to the table, "Go ahead, I really won't bite your head off.  
Maybe Romano's, but not yours."_

_Kim's smile stayed on her face, "You mean the short man who seemed very intent on my breasts when he hired me?"_

_Kerry winced, "Yeah, that would be him. Believe me, you don't want to get involved with him, he is an evil little man. If this hospital didn't have such a good board..." Kerry visibly shuddered.  
"Anyway...who are you?"_

_Kim chuckled at the forwardness of this, "I don't think that I will have a problem with Romano's charms. I'm Kim...Dr. Kim Legaspi, a new Psych Attending. I figured that since I got assigned to being on call for the ER I should come down and introduce myself to the staff...I think I have hit everyone, except a Dr. Kerry Weaver. Chief of the ER."_

_Kerry held her arms open, "Well, now you are officially introduced to her. I'm Dr. Weaver...Kerry. So they assigned you to the ER. Did they tell you why?"_

_Kim's eyebrows creased together, "No, and I find it a little perturbing. After all, I would think that the doctors with more experience would take the ER?"_

_Kerry laughed a staccato laugh, "Not in this hospital. Nope, not here."_

_Kim seemed to be waiting for Kerry to say something else, but she didn't. "Well, it was nice meeting you...Kerry. I'll let you decompress from you day."_

_Kerry nodded, "Thank you..." As she started to get up, her leg collapsed under her and she went down with an audible "oof."_

_Kim moved to Kerry's side and put her hand out to help her up. Kerry seemed to be about to refuse it, but then mentally shrugged and allowed herself to be hauled up by Kim. "Did you get hurt in the scuffle?"_

_Kerry sat down wearily and Kim sat back down across from her. "You mean when the big football player twice my height and three times my weight tried to take my legs out from under me? Good thing it was my bad leg huh? Never thought that the crutch would come in as handy as it did today?"_

_Kim seemed to just notice the crutch that was leaning up against the table next to Kerry. "How so?"_

_Kerry leaned back a little and folder her hands on the table and said in a self-deprecating tone, "You mean that didn't get up to Psych. How the crazy alpha bitch of the ER almost took out a whole team of Football players."_

_Kim raised an eyebrow at this, "An entire team? I heard it was two teams."_

_Kerry rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, you've probably had enough time to hear all the stories huh?"_

_Kim smiled, "You mean the stories where you castrate a Doctor, let's see... Dr. Ross, with only your hands?"_

_Kerry's jaw dropped and she quickly snapped it back up into position. "I..I haven't heard that one."_

_Kim smiled even wider, "That's cause I made it up."_

_Kerry put a hand to her head, "Another joker, just what I need."_

_Kim's smile got a little dimmer, "I'm sorry." Kerry's stomach took this moment to growl loudly. "How long has it been since you've eaten something."_

_Kerry raised an eyebrow at Kim but answered, "Not since...a while ago."_

_Kim held got up, "Why don't we meet over at that diner across the street. The food didn't kill me when I went there yesterday, so I deem it an okay place to eat."_

_Kerry thought about it and finally smiled a small smile, "Yeah...I'll meet you there. I need to get some things taken care of."_

_Kim smiled, "Okay then, I'll go back upstairs and collect all my stuff and meet you over there in five minutes or so."_

_Kerry nodded, "Yeah." And Kim left._

Kim looked at Kerry, "How did the coffee go?"

Kerry shrugged, "You were charming as hell, I sat there wondering why in the world you had asked me to get something to eat with you."

Kim frowned at Kerry and shucked her shoes so that she could sit cross legged on the couch facing Kerry. "Come on Kerry, I might not remember us, but even I can see your beauty and...I can see why I was...why I still am attracted to you."

Kerry's head was now bowed, "But I caused you so much pain, why would you want to go through that again. Maybe it is just better if you wind up with Lori, or Kate or someone."

Kim lifted Kerry's head up gently. "First of all, I have no idea who Lori is. But there is no way that she can compare to you. I don't know for sure, but I can guess what was going through my head when we were having coffee. Would you like to hear it?"

Kerry slowly nodded, ready for anything. "I was thinking; 'Wow, here is this beautiful successful, tenacious, red haired doctor, who doesn't care that I bat for the other team, or that I am the newbie in  
my department.'" Kerry didn't seem to believe Kim, she was shaking her head back and forth. Kim closed her eyes and tried another tact. "This evening, at the bar." Kim stopped and started again. "Thanksgiving is coming up on Thursday. This year my family is going over to my older brother's house for dinner. I don't feel very comfortable going there this year. I won't know my nephew and  
niece, and...I'm just not ready to do that yet." Kim took a deep breath, "Look, do you want to go with me somewhere for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Kerry stumbled over her words, "Th...this Thursday...I..."

Kim smiled reassuringly, "Well, this Thursday in November usually is reserved for Thanksgiving, but we can call it something else if you want to. Kerry Day, Taco Bell Day, This is not Thanksgiving but we're going out anyway Day."

Kerry backhanded Kim on the abs, "Okay, we can go."

Kim took a deep breath, "I do have to work until eight. How about if we meet at the restaurant?"

Kerry nodded, "Which one would that be?"

Kim thought for a moment, "How about Rocco's? Have we been there?"

Kerry smiled, "I don't believe we have. Eight O'clock...I can do that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that you don't want to go back to your brother's and have Thanksgiving with them? Cause, I mean...I've done Thanksgivings alone before?"

Kim smiled, "It really is okay Kerry. I've been to thanksgiving with my family for almost every thanksgiving that I have been alive. I think that they understand me missing one." Her face fell a little,  
"Of course, I don't remember the last seven Thanksgivings. Have I been home for at least some of them."

Kerry smiled, "You have Kim. Oh look, here is our food. Wow, smell that Fettuccine Alfredo, I just might have to snitch a bit of that later."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Only if it is a two way bargain."

Kerry looked back at Kim in all seriousness, "Of course, you can try some of my broccoli."

Kim laughed, "You must not know me that well then, I don't like..." She trailed off as Kerry started laughing uproariously, "Ah, so that is how it's going to be Dr. Kerry Weaver. Better watch out..." Kim's  
smile was back permanently fixed on her face.

With that they both started eating their dishes. "So, have we done this before Kerry? I'm having a deja vu type moment."

Kerry nodded, "Yes, and deja vu is good in this case. I remember one whole day that felt like deja vu. It was horrible. I thought that I was going crazy."

Kim nodded, "Was I...was it in the past seven years?"

Kerry smiled, "Actually no. This happened when I was the chief resident at County. Do you really want to hear it?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Of course Kerry. This is as good a place as any to get to know you, as more than a flatmate, again."

Kerry nodded sadly, but then her eyes lit up as she remembered her deja vu day. "It wasn't that busy in the ER, well, it wasn't as busy as it could have been. There was some sort of convention in town. I wasn't sure what it was. But we had many children coming in with injuries. The first patient that I treated was a boy about ten years old. Cutest thing, brown hair green eyes, he had a broken arm. We got that squared away and then I sent someone to get his mother or father, who I assumed were in chairs, or outside...somewhere. So anyway, I went and treated a girl about the boy's age. She just had some minor abrasions and I sent her off with her mother. I still hadn't found out what sort of convention it was." Kerry took a sip of water. "I went back into the room, and there was the boy, sitting there, with no cast on his arm."

Kim had her hand over her mouth trying to keep her laughter in, and was failing miserably. "Laugh if you want. I was quite distressed, and I found out that he had a sprained ankle, so...what else could I do, I checked out his arm...somehow it had miraculously healed, splinted his ankle, talked to his mother and sent them home. I was still very confused, but I dealt with it. Later in the day I would learn that there was a twin convention in town. But this was before this same thing happened at least three more times."

Kim wasn't even trying to hold back her laughter anymore, and she was laughing straight from her belly. After she had finally calmed down a bit she took a deep breath. "That must have been a sight to see. Dr. Kerry Weaver, pretending that she wasn't seeing double." Kerry blushed at this. "You blush very nicely Kerry. Am I coming on to strong? I mean...I thought...crap"

Kerry laid a hand on Kim's, "Not at all Kim. Even very old habits die hard." Kim squeezed Kerry's hand, and then slipped hers away and held it in her other hand. Kerry smiled to herself.

oOOOOo

Once they were done with their entrees neither of them really wanted to leave yet, so they ordered some coffee. Kerry took a bit of a pit stop, but stopped off at the stage where there was a woman singing softly. During dinner Kerry and Kim had talked about how she seemed to know what was the perfect volume and had a vast repertoire of songs. Just as Kerry arrived back at the table the song started. "Have you seen Anastasia before Kim?" Kerry asked as she sat down.

Kim looked up at Kerry a little dazed, "What? Oh, the movie. No, I've never seen it. Have you? But isn't it Once Upon a December?"

Kerry smiled mostly to herself, "A little creative license I guess. We should rent it some time. It's a good movie."

Kim smiled almost bashfully, "Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Weaver?"

Kerry laughed, "I guess I am. So, Dr. Legaspi, are you going to say yes?"

Kim smiled, "You're telling me that some lucky gal hasn't...or guy for that matter?"

Kerry smiled and reached across the table to pat Kim's hand. But had forgotten about their newly placed coffee cups. She knocked into it and to her horror the hot liquid splashed all over Kim. Who stood up with a yell, then her face scrunched up and she went down on one knee. She cradled her head in her hands. Kerry was at her side in an instant.

Kerry leaned down by Kim's head and took Kim's hands in her own and looked into Kim's eyes. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry for spilling the coffee on you. We should go to the ER, make sure you aren't burned badly."

"I'm fine, really, and well, you did miss most of me?" Kim said with a wisp of a smile.

"What?" Kerry closed her eyes not sure if she had heard Kim right.

Kim nodded, "You did, well, we have successfully closed this place down. Would you like to go for a walk to walk off all this great Italian food?"

Kerry looked worriedly at Kim but nodded, "I'll get the check."

Kim looked as if she were about to object, but then just shrugged.

oOOOOo

They walked through a park, neither was exactly sure which one. They had just walked for a bit and finally sat down on a bench. "That's happened before."

Kerry looked up, "What?"

Kim creased her face into a frown, and Kerry wanted to do nothing more than wipe those wrinkles away with her hand. "Not with coffee, juice maybe...something sweet."

Kerry looked down, "Wine. It was wine."

Kim stretched her long legs out in front of her and crossed them at the ankles. "It really just sucks that there is this cloud of weirdness between us. I wish that I could wish it away so that we could go on living our lives. It is like, I can feel that we had something. But I don't remember it." Kim hung her head, "It is on the tip of my tongue."

Kerry tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment. Almost to herself she said, "Maybe you need someone to retrieve it." She took Kim's head in her hands and gave Kim a guerrilla kiss. Kim almost pulled away, but slowly but surely sank into the kiss and increased its fervor.

They were interrupted when a man walking through the park with a woman on his arm yelled, "Ah, go get a room you two."

Kerry squinted a bit, "Malucci, you want to come here and say that to my face?"

Dave's eyes got wide, he made a little squeaking sound, and he quickly pulled his girlfriend out of the park as fast as they could go.

Kim chuckled as she went back to lounging in the park bench. "Well, that should put the fear of god in him for a few days."

Kerry turned to Kim, "You...sound different...Kim?"

Kim smiled, and then her glance sobered a bit, "I'm sorry Kerry...sorry for getting stabbed, sorry for getting you stabbed. It was your big night and you wound up in your own ER. And I'm most of  
all sorry for loosing my memory." Kerry's mouth was hanging open and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She couldn't even get an audible word out. Kim got up, and helped Kerry off of the park bench. "Let's go home Ker. It's been a long three months."

oOOOOo

Kerry didn't speak even after they got home. Kim looked worriedly at Kerry, "Ker, say something?"

Kerry opened her mouth and instead of words, she started sobbing. Kim quickly dropped what she had in her hands and enveloped Kerry in a hug. Kerry eventually calmed down a bit, "I would, but I might cry." Kim chuckled and led them both to the den. They sank into the couch. "So, you are...you? No one else, you know what the date is?"

"November 22, 2007. The seventh anniversary of our second date." Kerry took a deep breath. "And Ker, you aren't dreaming. Cause damn girl, that kiss was intense, and in a public space." Kerry blushed at this. "Aw, yep, it isn't your dream, cause you only blush that particular way in my dreams."

Kerry finally whacked Kim in the abs, "You had everyone scared that you were not going to remember the past seven years. Maggie was flipping out a bit, Carl was also going a little insane because Romano was practically begging him to come back because you had lost seven years of experience. A lot of people missed you Kim."

Kim brushed a lock of Kerry's hair out of her eyes. "What about you love. What was going on inside your head?"

Kerry smiled glibly, "Ah, you know me. Tough as nails and everything. I knew that you would come around."

Kim blinked a few times, "Ker, what was really going on with you. Please tell me. Why'd you doubt our relationship?"

Kerry looked down, "You know that we were in the same room together before I staged a coup." Kim smiled at this, easily picturing Dr. Ryan Mandro having a coronary at this. "Um...that night...you had come out of your coma and were talking in your sleep....and I wasn't sure if it was me...or if I should..." Kerry trailed off as she saw the almost horrified expression on Kim's face.

Kim sighed, "I'm so sorry Ker, I guess I never really told you about why I left my last job before County huh?" Kerry shook her negatively, "I probably should have before now. Trust and all that. Anyway...it was the same old story for me. I fell for a straight woman, and she fell for me. Don't know what it is that attracts y'all." Kerry smiled to herself but let Kim go on. "She was beautiful, a redhead, but only because of a bottle, not natural like yours. Guess I have something for redheads huh? Always liked Gates McFadden also." Kerry smiled at this too. "She was younger than me,  
but age has never really mattered to me. It was a great year, but at the end of it, she was still as closeted as that pink blouse that you   
won't let me wear anymore."

At this point Kerry interrupted with a smirk, "Kim, it stinks to high heaven, and has a quite weird cut to it."

Kim shrugged and smiled, "Whatever you say Ker. I didn't pressure her to come out, it's not my way." This got an upraised eyebrow by Kerry, but she didn't speak, "But she didn't seem to care that whenever we went outside of her apartment we were suddenly good friends. Then one day I walked into her apartment and her former boyfriend was on his knees in front of her." Kerry's eyes got big and Kim chuckled, "No, not like that. Dr. Weaver, you and your smutt muffin mind. No, he was doing something worse than that. He was asking her to marry him. And so, right in front of me she said yes. I was crushed, I got out of there very fast and never went back. Lost my good pink shirt to that relationship." Kerry smiled at this. "Her name was Caryoln, but..." Kim took a deep breath, "Everyone called her Carrie. So, I'm so sorry if I...whatever you thought, i..it wasn't true. It wasn't you."

Kerry took a long deep breath, "Thank you for telling me this Kim. I was so scared that somewhere in your unconscious you still didn't believe that I love you with all my heart, and could never love anyone else as I do you."

Kim kissed Kerry, "No, Ker, I believe you. And you had better believe that I feel the same way one hundred percent. And you would have thought that I would have been the last one to get amnesia...me being so well versed in Psycobable."

Kerry laughed, "Now, do you remember...everything?"

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, "Well, I could use a refresher course on one or two things." Kerry chuckled....


End file.
